


They Figured It Out

by srslylexa



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Blindspot - Freeform, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, Pattata - Freeform, Zapatterson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srslylexa/pseuds/srslylexa
Summary: William Patterson and Natasha Zapata were finishing their job at FBI and they couldn't thank anyone for that, it was what both women wanted for a long time.Tasha was dealing with her own problems and didn't know what to expect.Patterson was freaking out about what the future would hold to her.Well, they'd discover soon enough what their feelings were and what the future had in hand for them.
Relationships: Patterson & Tasha Zapata, Patterson/Tasha Zapata, tasha - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	They Figured It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo, everyone! 
> 
> This fanfiction takes place somewhere in the middle of the last episode of season 5 of Blindspot, but it won't follow their timelapse, so if you haven't watched yet, it's okay.
> 
> This fic will be followed by a playlist, which is here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/70MXu4HBQXN6tvve6PoLqs?si=CUCfr4AxQ2ehArgRR8I3zA (or you can find it on Spotify as "They Finally Figured It Out - Fic") and I'll introduce the rest of the songs as the new chapters go up. 
> 
> Some important info before you jump into the reading: everyone is alive except for Zapata's baby dad. It may contain spoilers from the last episode. This fic will be continued, but the chapters will be more like a oneshot each. And I'm not a native English speaker, so please, be nice.
> 
> Okay, let's go. Have fun!

After being back at the FBI trying to solve the case of ZIP, Tasha and Patterson struggled together about the future. The girls didn’t want to keep working for the government, as they were done. Risking their lives for a greater good passed all the limits after being held in a bunker. Both Tasha and Patterson were having a hard time and they couldn’t even go get drunk together after a long day of work. The two had been apart for too many years, they were best friends since they’ve met but somehow they broke apart in the past few months. Tasha hold herself alone, trying to figure it out what to do with that baby while Patterson was working alongside Rich non-stop researching the location of Ivy. 

One night, after a terrible long day with no success on their case, Patterson ran into Tasha on the way to the dresser room feeling awful. But seeing the brunette warmed her heart and she started a smalltalk with her co-worker and long time friend. 

“Hey, Tash. What’s up?” She started.

“Nothing new.” She answered putting her jacket on. “Did you get any new info on the ZIP?”

“Nope.” Patterson said sadly. “I’m feeling awful and our time is ending. A lot of things will go wrong if we don’t stop Ivy.” She sat on the bench and out of nowhere she broke down, putting her hands in her head while tears came up into her eyes. She couldn’t take it anymore, she was feeling like she was losing everything she’s done. Breaking down in front of Zapata was strange, even though they’ve been friends for so many years. But, there she was sobbing. So many thoughts passed on her mind including Tasha, she held everything to herself for far too long and now she could barely keep it to herself. The need to open up was there, but the workplace didn’t seem to be the right place to do so.

Tasha was caught by surprise as the blonde was openly crying in front of her and immediately sat by her side, hugging her. 

“Patterson, it’s ok. We’re doing everything we can. We’ll catch her.” She said while caressing her back. “Hey, look at me.” Tasha put her finger in her chin to make her look up and see those beautiful brown eyes. 

“Let’s go out, have some fun tonight. Shall we forget about work for awhile?” She suggested not breaking their eye contact. 

Patterson cleaned her tears off her face and smiled agreeing with Tasha. “Okay, I guess we need some fun. Let’s do it.” The thought of opening up to Tasha about her feelings was still somewhere in her mind, and maybe that night could be the night she waited for ages to happen. 

She put herself up, washed her face and put some makeup on. Tasha watched her friend with a smile on her face and imagined how it would be to enlace her hands in that blonde hair. The thought came and in the second after she washed it off because at that time, they were only friends and she couldn’t imagine what was about to happen. 

* * *

_ Hey, how did we, how did we _

_ How did we end up at your place? _

_ With my hands, with my hands _

_ With my hands around your waist _

_ Like you're too cool-cool _

_ I don't believe that it's true, still _

_ Your taste _

_ I could drink, I could drink _

_ I could drink a whole damn case _

Tasha was completely sober because of her pregnancy, and could easily do whatever she wanted with drunk Patterson as she has had more than 5 glasses of wine and was  _ pretty _ happy by that time at night. 

They were at Patterson’s place, which was really nice and cozy. They've talked a lot and they both discussed about their past and the reasons they separated. They went out to eat, drink and laugh due to their surrounding and the people's behavior. Now they were sitting on the sofa with some music in the background. The silence was pleasant to them as they enjoyed each other’s company with no guilt or awkwardness. Tasha didn’t try to talk or do anything with her friend because of the obvious reason: she was drunk, and yet she didn’t know how'd Patterson react to that sort of thing. Her feelings. 

A new song started playing and Patterson stood up, caught Tasha’s hand and suggested: “C’mon, let’s dance.” Without being able to say no, Tasha stood up with her and smiled as the blonde started to dance in a beat of a unknown song. They both enjoyed the music and danced in the middle of Patterson’s living room. In a second, the music changed to a real calm and relaxing one, more like a romantic song and Tasha grabbed Patterson in her arms. 

They started dancing and Patterson put her arms in Tasha’s waist. Their faces were really close and Patterson could smell Zapata’s perfume, a nice mixture of woody fragrance. With Tasha being that close, she felt all the alcohol in her organism go away, and she felt completely conscious of what was about to happen. 

A fraction second later, the blonde felt Tasha getting closer, too close to her lips she could feel her breathing and she couldn’t help anymore. Without thinking she sealed her lips with Tasha’s and time froze. She didn’t hear the music anymore, she was so entirely involved with emotions and being in Tasha’s arms that nothing mattered. All of their problems were gone when Tasha corresponded to the kiss. 

Their first kiss. It was intense, passionate and careless.They felt like they traveled to another dimension without problems.

And then, Tasha stepped away. “Patterson.” She murmured. “You’re drunk, we shouldn’t do this.” She fought really hard with her desire to keep kissing Patterson, but her head was up her desire and someone needed to do stop that. 

“I don’t want to stop, Tash. I’m totally aware of what we’re doing. I’ve waited for this for way too long. Please.” Patterson murmured back to Tasha, getting closer to her mouth again.

_ Every drip, every drip _

_ Couldn't let you go to waste _

With that being said, Tasha gave up and glued their lips again. This time, it was harder, their tongues dancing in each other’s mouth, exploring every centimeter of themselves. Tasha’s hands were all over Patterson’s body, going through her waist, back, neck and hair. Being there felt safe enough and she laced her fingers in that long wavy hair making her moan into Patterson’s lips of how satisfying it was to do that. As she pulled it a little back, entangling the hair in a kind of a ponytail, she kissed her cheek, neck and collarbone. She could feel Patterson heavy breathing and that made her go forward. They kissed one more time intensively as they were about to go in different directions. If felt like they knew each other since always. They were the safest place of each other, but they didn’t know that yet. Both felt something different although that’s never been said before.

_ When you're making those moves, ayy _

_ I don't know what to do, yeah _

_ If it's all a dream, don't wake up _

_ 'Cause I got your body right here next to me _

_ Just wait up _

Patterson was so overwhelmed with Tasha being there and because of what they were doing that all her body was aching in desire. She could feel every cell in her body begging for Natasha Zapata.

But, she wouldn’t let Tasha control everything. So, she grabbed Zapata’s tighs and enlaced in her waist. She was strong enough to carry the brunette until they reached the wall of the hallway between the living room and the bedroom. They deepened the kiss without separating their lips for any second, while some clothes were already on the floor. Patterson set her down and involved Tasha’s hands up their heads, pressuring her left leg between hers. The moans that were escaping from both women were loud enough to be heard upon the sexy music that was playing. 

They continued their way to Patterson’s bedroom, hands passing alongside their bodies. Feelings until now hidden were being put out in action. Their changed positions again with Tasha pressuaring Patterson against the closed door behind them.

Now they did know where they’d find happiness, which was long time forgotten. They didn’t care about the past anymore, they were so into the emotions in that moment that nothing in the world could possibly bother them. 

_ Gotta check myself 'cause I just can't believe _

_ That you were in my heart, you were in my head _

_ Now you're waking up here in my bed _

_ Unbelievable, yeah _

Patterson woke up before Tasha. She was naked in bed with the girl she’s been in love for years, and she couldn’t be happier. The night before was so good that she lived some of those moments again for long minutes.

The way she made Tasha come to her, more than twice in her tongue  _ and  _ fingers; her voice hissing her name mixed in moans and how Tasha gave her so much pleasure in that same room the night before. They seemed like they had been in that place before, it was some kind of reconciliation, even though they had never even exchanged a different look to each other in the past other than friendship. 

It was like a dream came true and everything was fine. She felt like she could go against the world because now she had the love of her life by her side, and they would face it together. She stared at the Latina sleeping peacefully by her side, her tanned skin glowing with the reflection of the sun in the curtains. Patterson wished she could register that moment for the future, but was afraid she would wake the girl up, so she decided to stay with her, admiring how beautiful she was. After all, she entangled her hand with Tasha’s and fell asleep again, happier than ever.

_ That you were in my heart, you were in my head _

_ Now you're waking up here in my bed _

_ Unbelievable, yeah _

Later that morning, as it was a Sunday, they decided to stay in bed and just have some rest before jumping into the shower together. They have talked about what happened the night before and they agreed to keep their overly new relationship to themselves for a bit. 

“Are you sure what’s going on between us will last?” Tasha asked without mincing her words, turning around to catch the blonde’s eyes.

“Well, I don’t want it to stop, do you?” She arched an eyebrow. 

“Hell, no. I just can't believe that we're here and I'm in your bed.” Tasha answered with a silly smile on her face.

"Natasha Zapata, believe me, you are. And I couldn't feel any better about it." Patterson quickly came closer to give her a kiss.

_ Unbelievable, yeah _

_ Unbelievable, yeah _

_ Unbelievable _

_ Unbelievable, it's (unbelievable now) _

_ Unbelievable _

_ That you were in my heart, you were in my head _

_ Now you're waking up here in my bed _

_ Yeah, never thought, never thought I'd be holding your hand _

_ Picking up, picking up, picking up my confidence _

No one knew what the future would hold, but the two women were certain about theirs. They would never let each other go away again. They have wasted so much time with the wrong people that by the time they got together, everything made sense. They understood why none of their previous romantic relationships had worked. They were diving into the wrong oceans. And finally now, they found the right ones, which was in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, what did you think? Hope you enjoyed as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> Be ready for the next ones, they'll be goooood.
> 
> Give me some comments and kudos, I'd love that. Let's get crazy over zp on twitter: @srslylexa
> 
> See you when I see you. <3


End file.
